The embodiments discussed herein are related to a display device.
Reflective display devices which perform display by the use of external light, such as the sunlight, have traditionally been known. Such reflective display devices perform display by reflecting incident light from the outside by the use of reflection plates. Accordingly, it is not easy to enhance contrast or improve visibility in a dark place, compared with transmissive display devices.
For example, front light type display devices in which a light source is disposed on this side of a display surface and in which light enters from the front are known. Furthermore, semi-transmissive display devices which are fabricated by placing transmission windows in reflective display devices and in which a backlight disposed on the back side is used are known. In addition, some reflective display devices use display panels in which polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) is used.
See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-88486.